


The Hollow City

by Capeless_AntiHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Fear, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capeless_AntiHero/pseuds/Capeless_AntiHero
Summary: This work is dedicated to Amalas, thank you for allowing me to bring your Detective AU to life. Please look up the art this work is based off of on tumblr @ amalasdraws .This work is not betaed yet, please feel free to leave constructive criticism.All violent scenes will have warnings at the top.





	The Hollow City

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Amalas, thank you for allowing me to bring your Detective AU to life. Please look up the art this work is based off of on tumblr @ amalasdraws .  
> This work is not betaed yet, please feel free to leave constructive criticism.  
> All violent scenes will have warnings at the top.

        It's early, his alarm blaring in his ear the obnoxious bleeps of noise, and all Tooru can think about is how much he wants to sleep.   
Opening his eyes and letting out a large yawn, Tooru noticed two things. First was that he was covered in sweat. It lingered all over his body and made him feel like he was drowning in it.Secondly, he was alone. It was very rare for him to be alone in bed since he and his partner moved in together years ago. He frowns slightly before reaching a hand out to brush against the empty side of the bed, searching for the body that he already knew wasn't there. When his search just revealed the cool side of the bed his frown deepened. He let out a low breath before turning on his left side, putting his back to the empty right half of the bed, so he can gaze out at the empty room toward the door.   
        The room isn't big, probably smaller than any of his coworkers, cleaner than Tooru had ever kept his room when he was younger. It is lowly lit, the only light coming through is from the doorway, the hallway light slipping into the bedroom. He sighs lowly squinting his eyes toward the light before sitting up in bed. He yawns loudly before crawling from the comfort of the bed and moves toward the hallway peaking out into the light looking for his other half. From his position in the bedroom doorway he catches the sound of the coffee maker in the kitchen obnoxiously boiling the coffee like normal. Grinning Tooru steps into the hallway and walks toward the sound entering the kitchen to see Hajime standing in front of the stove cracking eggs into a small pan on the stove.  
        At the sounds of his footsteps hitting the tiled floor of the kitchen Hajime glances over his shoulder and smiles, "Morning."  
Tooru's own smile greets the other as he steps forward pressing himself against the other's back pressing a hiss to his shoulder and his arms wrapping loosely around Hajime's waist, "Good Morning Beautiful." His voice is warm and dripping with adoration at the sight of the slight blush that dances over Hajime's face.  
        Hajime shifts his weight a bit to accommodate for his partner against him before asking as he begins to scramble the eggs in the pan with the spatula in his left hand while using his right to keep a hold on the handle, "Sleep well?"   
Tooru smiles rubbing his nose gently against the others neck before mumbling out, "Would have slept better if you hadn't disappeared this morning."  
        The raising of Hajime's shoulders is the only indication that a laugh slips from between his lips before replying, " Some of us have jobs that require us to be there at a decent time."  
        Tooru just shrugs before stepping away from the other and stretching his arms high in the air. He glances at his partner who has turned his head to watch him and gestures toward the bathroom only getting a nod in reply.  
He turns and walks toward the bathroom pushing open the door and stepping in to start his normal morning routine. Glancing in the mirror Tooru reaches up patting the hair standing at an odd angle before giving up. Yawning loudly he looks down at the sink and picks up his toothbrush, teal for him and white for Hajime, flicking on the sink to soak the bristles in water. With his free hand he grabs the toothpaste tube and uncaps it, then adding the paste to the damp bristles he starts to brush his teeth.  
        From outside the closed bathroom door he hears, "Ten minutes," shouted towards him and a small smile appears and warmth burns through him.  
        It wasn't always like this. Tooru remembers a time when him and Hajime had just met, a time when they didn't share the spark they do now.  
        It was about five years ago when he had just been assigned to a large case outside of Tokyo. Tooru had spent a lot of time working his way up in the Public Security Intelligence Agency from the bottom to get his own team. He spent so much of his middle twenties devoted to the company only to have it all taken away so he could be thrown into the hell city. He remembers being so angry at the time and butting heads with Hajime at every turn both wanting to do their best but neither feeling like they were achieving the solution. It took a mistake during a stake out for them to finally get their heads together, emotionally and metaphorically, with how they felt but also the case itself.   
        Tooru frowns as his mind wanders toward the case toothbrush long forgotten as he remembers almost losing his Hajime before he even truly had him. He lets out a slow breath at the sound of cupboards opening in the kitchen and some low out of tune humming. Shaking his head slightly, careful of the toothbrush still in his mouth, he starts back at his brushing his teeth finishing quickly. After spitting the toothpaste back into the sink and rinsing off his brush, Tooru drops the toothbrush back in the cup he took it from and looks in the mirror again.   
Raising an eyebrow at his appearance again, his wild hair sticking up in weird positions and toothpaste foam on his mouth and some on his chest, he sighs and looks toward the shower trying to decide if it is worth being late for breakfast to take a shower.   
        Almost as if reading his mind Hajime yells from the kitchen, "Five minutes, if you aren't ready I'm eating your half and you get to starve."   
        Pouting in retaliation even though the other can't see him he quickly grabs a washcloth from where it sits on the edge of the sink, wetting it with warm water and then wiping off the mess he made of himself. Once finished he quickly runs it over his arms and his under arms dropping it into the sink when done. Pushing on the mirror gently it pops open revealing the inside, ignoring the pills that are set in the middle he quickly grabs his hair gel and deodorant quickly shutting it again. He never likes to look inside too long, the bottles of pills that read 'Iwaizumi Hajime' making his chest ache and guilt seep into him. Though it's been a few years since the accident, and Hajime has moved on, Tooru still can't help but feel sick at the reminders of his mistakes.   
        He breathes out quickly before returning to getting ready. First he drops his gel on the edge of the sink and uncaps his deodorant spreading it in his underarms before capping it again and setting it on the sinks edge before looking at his hair to try and decide how to style it today. It seems to be running wild this morning, the slight wave in it more prominent looking (probably because of how warm it was in bed last night). He frowns and reaches up again running his fingers through it untangling some of the mess before grabbing the gel and getting a little on his fingers. He rubs his fingers together quickly spreading the gel around before running his fingers through his hair calming the mess more and getting the main bulk of his hair from his eyes.  
        He smiles easily once everything is in control just as the sound of Hajime shouting for him to join him for breakfast. Grinning he quickly pushes open the door and walks back into the kitchen to look at his other half, now dressed for work in a nice sweater and some black jeans. He smiles a bit more at the sight of Hajime standing against their small counter coffee in one hand and in the other the morning paper opened to the news columns like every other morning.  
        Tooru walks forward more toward his other half opening his mouth to let his heart spill like normal but is interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing from their bedroom. They share a glance, eyes meeting and a frown pulling against both of their lips, knowing that a phone call before work is never a good sign. Tooru quickly walks back into their room picking up his phone from where he left it on the bedside table. Behind him he hears Hajime enter the room just as he looks at the caller ID and lets out a low, "Fuck."  
        Swiping to answer the phone, Tooru says, "Oikawa Tooru speaking."  
        "There was a body found half an hour ago, we need you to take a look at the findings," a voice responds, one of the many that work for the police precinct in district four of the city, "The directions are being sent as we speak, Officer Koutarou and his team will be meeting you there."  
        Tooru lets out a slow breath before nodding, "Alright I will be heading out in 5. Make sure Koutarou knows I am coming from District 2."  
        The dispatcher confirms the information and they quickly end the call. Tooru sighs and drops the phone on their bed before turning to face his other half letting a small smile brush over his lips, "Looks like I am going to have to raincheck breakfast this morning Beautiful."  
        "Homicide?" Hajime questions ignoring the pet name like normal.  
        Tooru nods as he starts getting dressed, first moving to the wardrobe to pull out a white button up shirt, and then moving toward their shared dresser grabbing a white undershirt and some black jeans. Dressing quickly in his clothes, Tooru grabs some black socks from the top drawer and shoves them on his feet. Sometime while he was dressing Hajime had left the room and now as he returns in one hands he holds a silver thermos cup, probably full of coffee, and Tooru's prefered blueberry bagel (with some cream cheese spread, an addiction he picked up when he visited America his second year of university). Smiling Tooru pulls open the bedside drawer and grabs his badge, wallet, and gun, quickly attaching the belt to his waist and rushes forward pressing a kiss to Hajime's patient lips whispering a quick, "Thank you," as he grabs the items in the other's hands and moves past him toward the entry way.  
        Stumbling into the small entryway Tooru sets the thermos on the table while shoving the bagel in his mouth so he has his hands free to put on his well worn black work boots, easier to wear to crime scenes than his dress shoes. Hajime follows him into the entryway, watching silently as Tooru rushes to get ready to leave. Tooru glances at where the other leans against the wall and tries to smile around the bagel in his mouth. Hajime smirks when a bit of droll slips from Tooru's mouth onto his chin causing the other to yelp.   
        Straightening after his shoes are pushed on Tooru glares at the other pulling the bagel from his mouth, "It's rude to laugh at a man's struggles!"  
        Raising an eyebrow Hajime reaches out and brushes away some crumbs from Tooru's face, "It isn't when the man being laughed at is my boyfriend."  
        "That should mean you wouldn't laugh at all!" Tooru glares teasingly as Hajime smiles at him. God does he love that smile. Breathing deeply to contain his fond feelings Tooru leans over to grab his coat from the hanger on the back of the door shrugging it on the best as he can while juggling his bagel from hand to hand.   
        "Did you remember everything?" Hajime says stepping forward to assist Tooru in straightening his coat and finish buttoning up the white button up.  
        "Badge, wallet, gun, keys.. phone?" Tooru pats his body down quickly as he lists off the important items he needs only for Hajime to smirk and hold up Tooru's long abused iPhone and then tucking it into his right coat pocket.  
        Tooru smiles and leans down and kisses his partner slowly feeling warm when the other tilts his head to deepen the kiss a little before pulling away and whispering, "You should head out Tooru, they are waiting on you."  
        "They could wait a bit longer," Tooru complains lightly leaning down to press a kiss to the others neck possessively leaning over him.  
        Hajime steps back extracting himself from his partner's hold before sighing. He reaches out picking up Tooru's thermos and holds it out to him, "They cannot. Off you go, don't cause any trouble. It'll get back to me if you do," His face is masked in a frown that makes Tooru laugh.   
        Leaning down again quickly stealing a kiss from his partner Tooru nods taking the thermos and pulling open the door, "See you later then!" Before heading out, like Hajime said, he has people waiting on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos, Comment, and Share


End file.
